


24 Thryce Drabbles

by sticks_and_scars



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Perfect drabbles, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sticks_and_scars/pseuds/sticks_and_scars
Summary: 24 perfect drabbles about my favorite messy couple for all of your funcomfortable holiday needs!100 words each with some common threads but no overall narrative (jk they mostly fit a narrative). List of prompts provided by MsLanna and posted advent calendar style.Each chapter will have content warnings if applicable.





	1. Mingle

Extravagant parties with no end in sight used to be the highlight of Ascension week. Not this one. Instead of productivity with bits of fun, this one felt like purgatory - too boring to be hell. 

Like a ship on auto-pilot perfectly navigating through Coruscant’s busy traffic lanes, she mingled with a few small conversation circles to see and be seen. Moffs, senators, governors, admirals...wait, her thoughts paused, catching sight of one admiral in particular looking criminally sexy in his perfect dress whites.

An imperceptible smile crept across her face as she continued to work the room, final coordinates set.


	2. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, a narrative.

“Admiral, a word?”

“Yes, of course, Governor Pryce”, pronouncing her surname like a purr. It was almost obscene.

Once out of earshot of other attendees, Arihnda caught his eyes quickly surveying her body, confirmation she had correctly interpreted Thrawn’s glances in previous meetings, then stated, “I will have one more drink before leaving. Wait as long as you need to avoid suspicion then join me in room 873.” 

“Mighty forward of you Governor Pryce, don’t you think?” 

She pulled her lips into a predator’s grin, “Don’t play coy. It doesn’t suit you”

An hour later he was at her door.


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution: (rough-ish) sexy time ahead

Skin against skin, sweat mixing, the musk of sex permeating the room. Sonic booms echoed between buildings, trailing behind the faint bursts of light throwing a rainbow of colors across her decadently pale skin and illuminating the sheen of his cerulean form.

Nothing could distract them - the relentless rhythm of their hips slamming together created a singular focus for them both.

A gasp met by a muffled cry of delight. No one would know they staged their own celebration that ended with a pair of explosions in rapid succession. Maybe this year Ascension Week was not so boring after all.


	4. Glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #nudity

The early morning glow was casting beautifully diffused light across Thrawn’s body, giving him an ethereal glow, like a masterful sculpture carved of precious sapphire. 

Stretching away the stiffness of sleep but not yet awake, his long and lean muscles strained - furthering her artful assessment of his physique. He rolled onto his back, unabashedly revealing the delicious plum-colored mass of his full erection. She licked her lips, feeling a surge of need between her legs. Without thinking she whispered, “kriff, that is one glorious cock”, obviously forgetting about his extra sensory hearing until a small smile tugged at his lips.


	5. Leaves

The small park had many times been the preferred location for clandestine meetings between lovers searching for small moments of normalcy before again being swallowed by harsh Coruscant life.

Childlike wonder washed across his face as they enjoyed a quiet walk through the trees, close enough for hands to brush, but never intertwined.

Her stare prompted a brief explanation, “Leaves. I had not known they could be so colorful, growing up surrounded by ice. The art made by nature - it amazes me every time.”

She decided she would find more ways to amaze him just to again see that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The park is lifted from Dark Disciple 🤓


	6. Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, look at this baby dumpster fire! You can see the kindling just starting to burn.

“This...may be more difficult to navigate than anticipated.” Thrawn on his back. Arihnda draped across his torso. Sated afterglow succumbing to logistics. 

“It isn’t that hard to figure out - if schedules permit, we meet. If not, we don’t.” 

“I suppose you’re right. No stress intended.”

“Right, nothing to stress about - it’s merely sex.” She slid off the bed to get dressed, not facing him. 

A void bloomed in his chest in relation to the distance between them. 

She inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to crawl back into his arms.

They both knew the her last words were a lie.


	7. Stars

They were hardly the delicate pinpricks of light that he had dreamed of joining as a child, wistfully staring out the window on the rare opportunity the sky was clear of fluffy clouds promising even more snow. 

No, these were the interminable lines racing along the viewport of the bridge. Traveling through hyperspace, and seeing stars streaking by, always brought uncertainty.

Was he running into conflict? A battle with ships and enemies.

Or was he returning to the core to inevitably be used as a chess piece in someone else’s political games? 

Sometimes he pretends he’s going “home” - to her.


	8. Deviate

“I must leave for Coruscant the morning after next.” Even at this small scale he could discern the hope on her face and the unspoken “will I see you before I leave?” hiding in her tone.

He strode onto to the bridge minutes later, “Captain Faro, see to it that we are back to Lothal by 0800 local time. We cannot deviate from our schedule.”

A knowing twinkle in her eye was shuttered before turning “Yes, Admiral. I do not anticipate any delays. Do we have new orders?”

He raised an eyebrow in challenge, “that will be all Captain Faro.”


	9. Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #dub-con (quickly resolved into 100%-con)  
> #smut  
> I’m waffling if this has a hint of dub-con or not but I’ll put the warning just to be on the safe side.

The instant the door slid shut he was in front of her - a blur of blue and white - greedily locking his lips to hers. His hunger was apparent as she struggled to regain breath from being caught off guard, but a breath was all she managed before he pressed her against the wall. Buckles jingled, fabric swished, and warm hands grasped her ass as she was lifted. He paused a moment to meet her gaze and a small nod was all he needed before pressing into her and, restraint visible, followed with slow but deep thrusts.

“I’m back,” he whispered.


	10. Explore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #sexy times  
> #nudity  
> #Thrawn’s Patented Clinical Sexual Exploration™️

Roaming fingers, a curious tongue, and a straining cock we’re the only tools he needed on this expedition to again learn every inch of her body. 

Not that he could forget how pressing his tongue on that one spot to the side of her pubic bone elicited the most delectable whimper.

Or how rocking her back so they were both sitting up flustered her for a moment, hating that she was no longer in control, until he rolled his hips in a way that hit everything perfectly in a single movement. 

But he could certainly enjoy exploring all the same.


	11. Tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post coital reflections with Thrawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #non smutty sexy time

The cool dim glow at this high level from the just-on-the-right-side-of-gauche neon made their limbs almost identical in color and value. Except that would never be true. She was soft curves and gradual definition in contrast to his tight planes and cut lines. 

Hands were splayed across torsos, across arms, above legs, above curled toes. A shattering of tension; the collapse into peace. He cherished this exact moment where she was completely unguarded. Her often swirling, yet always coherent, thoughts smoothed into a singular focus: breathing. Her body twisted with his; the only thing tangled about her in this moment.


	12. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumpster fire in full effect

Curled up in her most comfortable chair, Arihnda spent a moment to think over what exactly this was between them as Thrawn slept in the next room. She refused to use a title, as giving it a name would be admitting defeat, and weakness, on some level.

They spent as much time together as their schedules, and clandestine arrangements, allowed (and by “spending time” she meant fucking, of course). But neither of them had discussed anything more, if words were exchanged at all. No one had ever wanted her for anything more. 

She wondered if he felt just as alone.


	13. Heroic

A scream erupted from the ‘fresher; an entirely uncommon sound coming from Arihnda. Thrawn all but dropped his cup of caf onto the table and rushed down the hall, grabbing a blaster on the way.

Keeping his voice modulated as to not add anxiety to whatever was causing her to panic, he inquired “Miss Pr...Arihnda, do you need assistance? Are you ok?”

Towel pooled at her feet, hairbrush firmly pressed against the countertop, a wild look in her eyes, “I really hate bugs”

Chuckling he replied, “and here I thought I was going to have to do something heroic.”


	14. Colorful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #oral sex  
> #use of the word whore (Idk, I imagine someone will find it offensive)

She again licked his cock from base to tip, taking him into her mouth, expertly undulating her tongue in rhythm with bobbing her head. 

Words tumbled from his mouth in Basic, Sy Bisti, Meese Caulf - none sounded as poetic as Cheunh.

He fisted the sheets, her hair, and squeezed as he came. She happily swallowed.

Later she asked what he said in his native language. 

Kissing her neck, he whispered into her ear, “it roughly translates to: ‘my beautiful whore, weaving such a tapestry of pleasure with her tongue.’”

She shivered and melted into his touch, “what a colorful language.”


	15. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oral sex  
> #face sitting

Burning wasn’t the right word - too pleasurable to be described as something so painful, but to deny he licked like a flame would be an injustice. 

He hadn’t needed much instruction or correction to meet her standards but she still made a few so he understood how to make her fly through hyperspace without a ship. 

The Chiss’ tongue was always cool; implement-free temperature-play, she thought wryly, until fingers curled inside her cunt and wiped her mind blank. 

Her thighs tightened, hips grinding forward, pushing his head further into the pillow as she braced against the wall to stay vertical.


	16. Short

He towered over her - intimidating at first but now a source of serenity, however temporary. Her shorter frame fit perfectly against his, where strong arms could coil around her shoulders, or hands could grip her waist to pin her in place, and block out the rest of the world. 

If she closed her eyes and focused on his heartbeat she could imagine this was something real, something sustainable. Each time they embraced before parting, the warring factions inside her mind whispered “run away”, to save herself the embarrassment when he decided it was over, and “stay”. Doesn’t she deserve happiness?


	17. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arihnda can interpret art too!

“There’s something I would like to share with you.” 

Her gaze lingered on each hologram for a moment before moving onto the next, occasionally offering a “hm” in contemplation.

“Your thoughts?” he asked evenly, as she slowly continued around his office. 

They were sculptures, delicate but geometric in nature, cast in metal and coated in subdued pantinas of crimson and ochre. 

“They are...sad. Maybe...a desire for affection unanswered. You said these are contemporary pieces from Csilla, correct? Do you know the artist?”

He became motionless - a rare moment of insecurity

His breath hitched, “They are of my design”


	18. Downfall

They had shared less than two days together this time, rarely leaving the bed and only dressing again this morning.

Watching her walk away was growing increasingly difficult.

He knew, however, that allowing himself to genuinely care for her would undoubtedly be his downfall. A failure he could not, and the Ascendency would not, allow. He had a duty to perform. She had hers as well. 

But what was the point anymore? He had no one waiting for him back on Csilla. Was she not worth fighting for?

And if he was being perfectly honest, he had already fallen down.


	19. Ice

Before exiting the apartment and returning to their mutual but divided reality, she filled her lungs with the last molecules of him to sustain her for who knows how long. 

She slowly pushed out her breath in sync with pressing open the lock and, in the time it took for the door to slide up, rebuilt her frosty gaze, her unwavering conviction, everything that made her seem cold and calculating. 

She was a survivor of this world that could never manage to grind her into shards of ice left to melt on scorching pavement.

She would yet again become permafrost.


	20. Together

_Would their skin be blue or pale pink? Something in between?_

_Would they have blue eyes or red?_

_Would they glow either way?_

_Would they be a warrior? A politician? An artist?_

_Should they be raised on Coruscant or Lothal? Could Arihnda raise them away from her parents?_

There were stories of Chiss and human children but no documentation existed outside of the Ascendency. At least they were biologically compatible. 

Thrawn found his mind idly wandering through various possibilities of how their genetics could mix together - a future they just might have - but contented himself with merely wondering for now.


	21. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First line is from L.A. LOOKS by HEALTH. Don’t @ me (but do go listen to the song)

_It’s not love, but I still want you._

The condensation cooled his skin as he rolled the cocktail across his forehead, seeking relief from those words replaying in his mind. It had been 3 months.

She decided to walk away.  
He did too - it hurt too much to stay knowing they wanted different things.

A knock jarred him from his thoughts, then the door slid open before he even straightened from the chair.

“Captain Faro, please, not…”

He froze.

“I’m tired of fighting this,” Arihnda said, collapsing against his chest relaxing for the first time, she knew, in 96 days.


	22. Break

The warmth of the mug couldn’t stop her from shaking.

They both started talking at the same time.

“Please, let me,” she raised her voice just a touch. “I was terrified. The only thing I knew was real was how you made me feel when we were...fucking. It was the only emotion I could trust because it was visceral and definable.”

He sat patiently as she rambled about all of her insecurities and fears.

“I guess I just needed a break to realize the depth of my mistake.”

A long pause. A smile.

“I love you,” said in unison.


	23. Weapon

Arihnda had learned to wield her words as weapons, cutting her opponents into shreds until they were ribbon used as decorations to further perfect the presentation of her plans. 

This time, though, she was completely at a loss, having emptied herself in front of Thrawn leading to a mutual confession of love. She was a dictionary full of blank pages. 

Days later he asked something that she probably should have anticipated but had been too exhausted these past few months to consider.

“Would you allow me to be your husband?”

She had come back to him. She knew the answer.


	24. Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty goodness ahead!

Taffeta billowed around her waist as she swayed back and forth. 

“I take it you like my dress?”

She pulled the bodice open, exposing her breasts, allowing him to tease her nipples to delicate points with his teeth and tongue.

“You look like a queen, prepared to rule” 

She clenched the muscles inside of her, tightening around his cock. 

“No, a goddess, whose altar I will worship daily”

She nipped his ear, knowing it would send him over the edge. 

An orgasm tore through him but he dared not slow. His wife would have hers too. Their guests could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love and gratitude for everyone who stopped by to read, left kudos, or commented. This is the first time I’ve done creative writing in a looooong time so it feels really good to know people find it at least a smidgeon enjoyable 🖤💙🖤
> 
> Extra special thank you to MsLanna for organizing!


End file.
